


Black Butterfly Club

by loubaited



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BDSM, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Caring Harry, Character Development, Dom Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Harry, all kinks listed in notes, fetishes, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention-dom louis, mention-sub harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubaited/pseuds/loubaited
Summary: It's black wings flutter carefully, it's a delicate creature, a symbolism of rebirth, change and a necessary shift in power in order to keep all parties comfortable and happy. It is necessary. Always listen to the black butterfly.Where Louis thinks he's dominant, Harry thinks he's submissive and they end up meeting at a BDSM club for young people.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Black Butterfly Club

**Author's Note:**

> Tags; breath play, bondage, masochism, voyeurism, humiliation kink, impact play (spanking ect.), sensation play, enema use, role play, exhibitionist kink, collaring, leather, rope, limits, consent, munch (event), power exchange, sadism, sensory deprivation (blindfolds ect.), that's all for now folks x

| 

Since it’s dark and already 6PM, a screeching cluster of tires on concrete, drunk wailing and obnoxious music ties itself together in the delight that is an oversized clocks chiming. A somewhat welcome gift of the night, keeping itself together with a neat little ribbon.

It surprised Louis how closed off the place was, a total contradiction to the massive billboards and signs across the street, with bold letters and words splattered all over in hopes of towing someone in, yet he knew for a fact this place in particular drew in the most by far, it seduced it’s audience in much more nonchalant fashion. It was almost envied. 

Louis liked to say, as he pushed the heavy door open, that he wasn't a sucker, nothing could convince him of anything, only he could convince himself and that didn't happen often, the three bars across the street certainly hadn't distracted him.

Not even the shouting of the city itself could compare to the atmosphere he experienced as he walked in, quiet yet overpowering in the most pungent way. The first thing he noticed was a sign, a door and a staircase. The walls were covered in dark red carpet and the floor was coloured in black wood, an interesting choice, he pondered its’ possible relation to any future happenings. The steam fuelling his brain's curiosity never seemed to run out. It looked a bit sus, like he wasn't supposed to be here, it scared him a bit. There were loud whistles of noise fluttering in and out of the opening and closing doors beyond other walls, enough to provide him the knowledge that a hell lot of people were here, a whole hidden life full of opportunities. 

It was funny since he saw no one walk in.

The sign plastered against the wall could’ve been there for years and he wouldn't care, the plain A4 stood nothing against bold letters listing dates of courses, experiences, conventions, competitions... The lot, like this was the most normal thing ever, well he hoped it would start to become just that. All fingers crossed behind his back, he read them off one by one.

**_Autumn Events and Dates_**

**_Pet Show - 20.9.20_**

**_Bondage Negotiation - 22.9.20_**

**_Label counselling - 24.9.20_**

**_Dynamics-relationship advice (please ask at front desk for more information)_**

**_SUB talks -_ ever _y Wednesday at 5PM_**

The list continued but he was unfortunately interrupted by a numerous amount of coughs, he widened his eyes and turned around, now aware at how lost he probably looked, a little vulnerable and helpless. Then again what kind of uni student is ever in a BDSM society club. Well he wouldn't know to be honest.

"Are you alright love, d'you need any help?" The voice was powering, dominant, matching their appearance, not much to Louis' surprise. The woman had glass-like dark skin, a satin mixture of golds and browns synchronising together perfectly even under the dim red lighting, clad with leather all over and held a lead and collar tightly in one hand; a dominatrix, he'd read about them even if he doubted he'd ever use the information personally. She raised an eyebrow, Louis tried to stand straight. His hands found and rubbed each other in an attempt to get rid of the building sweat.

"Yeah, I've not been here before" he winced at how strained his voice came out, he tended to get nervous around strangers, a habit he never desired about himself.

"Oh you'll want to come through here then" she pointed directly at the door he'd noticed before, a long nail extended mid air. The door lead to another narrow, dark corridor, same carpeted walls and wooden floor as before, it felt a bit like a pub.

"I'm Lenna by the way" 

"Louis"

"Cute name, so what are you here for? Not to be nosy but I don't like to assume and I could help you... if you wanted. You're very young" Her features ran over his and Louis tried not to get distracted by the loud clicking of her boots, focusing forward, he could barely form a word.

"I'm only 19" he laughed under his breath "I've always been interested in it- BDSM, when I saw how people like yourself live, I knew I wanted it" he could tell she was amused and the corridor wasn't getting any shorter so he continued.

"Especially after growing up in such a strict household- my mum was terrible, this type of lifestyle felt like an escape. I wanna be a dom, I want control for once" he let out the breath of air that he'd been holding in, briefly fidgeting under the almost deafening silence. Louis wasn't a mind reader but the ticking going off in her brain was more than obvious. Whether she meant to show it or not.

"Don't worry too much alright, you'll figure yourself out soon" she faced him, eyes like slits.

"Oh ok" he looked down.

-

Out of the many doors they had already passed, Lenna had chosen the furthest one away, through no fault of her own of course.

"How do people find their way around here by themselves?!" He kept his voice down as they entered a room similar to a dentist waiting room. She laughed. He ignored the satisfaction he would've preferred to saver.

"I have no clue" she started walking back the way they came. "I'm heading off but if you need me, I'm here all the time" somehow Louis had only just realised the absence of her other half, it didn't bother him for too long.

That wasn't the strangest thing though, far from it actually.

The wood had changed to tiles and the walls were covered in dark purple wallpaper, a desk was nestled in the corner, bringing back some sense of normality. It wasn't packed but there was a subtle chatter everywhere, Louis dared not hone in on any individual conversations, he wasn't quite ready to know that much information.

Apparently he'd been standing for too long, people were looking. How did he always manage to draw so much attention to himself? He finally made the more courageous decision and didn't leave, instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed over to the desk where a man with no less than an arm full of tattoos kept his eyes strictly on the computer screen.

"Hi" the man raised an eyebrow before smiling warmly, grabbing a clipboard from somewhere he couldn't quite see.

"Hello! Welcome to the Black Butterfly, I don't think I've seen you here before" Louis may've had to step back at his energetic behaviour.

He awkwardly balanced a hand on the counter and stood on his tiptoes, the guy didn't seem to notice, his smile unwavering. "Yeah- yeah I am new, I was hoping to sign up for the newcomers learning programme?" The guy shuffled around with some papers and came back with a page full of printed words.

"You'll need to sign this" he pointed near the bottom "after reading our regulations, then tick these boxes" Louis' eyes widened, there were a lot of boxes.

"Thanks" he's took the pen and clipboard.

"For the full month course, which is 8 sessions every Tuesday and Thurday at 4PM, it'll be £200 and any extra will be £20 on top" Louis nodded, fully aware of the costs.

"Since you're new, we don't expect you to fill out anything in much detail, just general things you think you're interested in or want to understand more about, any questions you can ask Mr Blake Donnar: the programmes' organiser" Louis said thank you once again and went to sit down, the leather was a little uncomfortable under his thighs so he moved to arm empty red chair closer to the door and a probably fake potted plant. He looked behind him at the notice board, a collection of pictures and names of staff, Mr Donnar was actually pretty hot. Louis was yet to regret his interest in joining, now aware of the adn ormal amount of 

Finally comfortable, he felt the need to take it all in. Compared to all of the BDSM he had researched and heard of, everyone around seemed quite normal, the room seemed full of established couples or those with more experience. He suddenly noticed a sign reading ** _'THIS IS A PUBLIC SPACE, NO KINK EXPRESSIVE PDA. THANK YOU!'_** Well that explains that.

The clock stared across at him, reading 4:55, causing him to worry about the time he should get back to his dorm, of course Louis would give himself a time limit, only to feel more anxious than he already was. Even though he was yet to meet his roommate, he still dreaded making them get the wrong impression.

His hands skid over the paper when he looked down, there were three sections, the first one was as normal as any other form.

**-**

**Formal information**

**Title** _\- Mr_

**Full name** _\- Louis William Tomlinson_

**Birth date** _\- 24.12.1991_

**Allergies** _\- N/A_

-

A loud rustling pulled his attention away from the form, his line of sign welcoming a broad shouldered, caucasian man who looked around 40 years old, his face held itself tightly, Louis felt uncomfortable in his presence. The man in question walked confidently towards the front desk before stopping abruptly, a generous smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes then running his down Louis, he had no shame. His foe confidence came out all too easy, however, all to rehearsed to be natural. Louis felt his shoulders relax, this guy couldn't dominate anyone, no matter how many floggers or toys he did own. A fake. Fake and unnecessarily problematic. The type to feed the stereotypes.

"Mr Colf, please sit down" Louis himself could still feel the tense atmosphere 'Mr Colf' had brought inside, like a cold blow of wind and he just wanted to shut the door.

"I will certainly not, are you aware of just how shit you're service is? The submissive you set me up with won't even get on her knees!" _I wonder why..._

"Sir I am sorry but it is totally against our guidelines too talk of this kind outside of a more private environment, especially with such inappropriate language!" Louis thanked the lord this guy wasnt taking any of his bullshit.

"I don't bloody care about your fucking guidelines I want some type of refund!"

The assistant continued to plead for him to sit down before breaking his professional exterior and manhandling him to a room in the back, hands gripping him with professional technique, he probably had to do this more than a few times a week. The air finally came back to normal and the audience of those waiting went back to their normal conversations almost instantly. 

He tried to ignore the room.

**-**

**General questions**

**How do you label yourself right now?** _dominant_

**Sexual orientation?** _homosexual_

**Gender?** _cis male_

**How** **did you get into BDSM?** _through the internet_

**How much experience have you had? Describe.** none personally

Louis may have tried to experience it before but the last time he'd ever dated someone was year 10, a girl who he had not the slightest intent on knocking up, nevermind the fact that nothing about her was attractive, well, at least when it came to what was in her pants. He hesitated before deciding against writing _virgin,_ he hoped to never have to bring it up for the sake of his pride.

**Are you interested in a relationship, advice or both?** _Both_

**How many sessions are you participating in?** _8_

**Would you like to add on any private sessions?** _No_

**-**

The next page was almost forgotten, he took a breath before scanning his eyes over what looked liked dozens of individually labelled fetishes, hopefully all the research that had been building up in the very depths of his mind would finally come in handy. This part would take the most time.

**-**

**Kinks/fetishes/preferences (fill in the boxes using 'yes', 'no' and 'n/a')** ***these can be changed***

**•Age Play** _\- no_ **  
•Amaurophilia (blindfolds)** _\- yes_ **  
•Bathroom Control** _\- no_  
_•_ **Bondage** _\- n/a_  
_•_ **Breath play** _\- no_  
_•_ **Collaring** _\- no_  
_•_ **Cross-dressing** _\- no_ **  
•Cuckolding** _\- no_  
_•_ **Exhibitionism** _\- n/a_ **  
•Fire play** _\- no_ **  
•Fisting** _\- yes_ **  
_•_ Foot Fetish/Pedal Pumping **_\- no_  
_•_ **Group sex** _\- n/a_ **  
•Hematolagnia** _\- no_ **  
•Human Furniture** _\- no_  
_•_ **Humiliation kink** _\- yes_ **  
•Impact Play** _\- n/a_  
_•_ **Interfemoral Sex** _\- n/a_  
_•_ **Knife play** _\- no_ **  
•Leather** _\- n/a_ **  
_•_ Lingerie** _\- no_ ****  
•Masochism _\- yes_ **  
•Orgasm control** _\- yes_ **  
•Pet play** _\- no_ **  
•Power exchange** _\- n/a_ **  
•Role-play** _\- yes_ **  
•Rope** \- no **  
•Sadism** _\- no_ **  
•Sensation play/deprivation** _\- n/a_  
**•Voyeurism** _\- yes_

|   
  
---|---|---


End file.
